A Burning Sensation
by Battleritelovestory
Summary: This is a story about an alchemist in search of love, finding it in the peculiar place: The Arena


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 24.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 16.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lucie and Ashka/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 1 – A burning sensation: /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"It was a cold winter morning and while the snow fell from dark clouds Lucie found herself wondering about love as she was walking towards the arena. She wasn't entirely sure she had ever felt it, there was that little fling with Varesh a while back, but that was more to satisfy a dark fantasy. Lucie took a practical approach most everything and love was no different. You don't become the leading alchemist in the Ga'Tamang Empire by dreaming the troubles in front of you away. Even seven years after her banishment from the Alchemist's Guild she was still a legend. But Lucie was losing her patience, she felt so ready to fall in love, but as they say, you don't get to choose who you love. There is a difference in the chemistry of the lab and the chemistry in the bed, but she just couldn't seem to grasp the latter. Little did she know, that day would be fateful for her love life. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Lucie was supposed to get a new teammate after she had filed a sexual harassment charge against Jumong. It was a little unnerving to start a new team, she was just hoping she wouldn't be let down, but then again she was used to carry her team. As she stepped inside the building that held the legendary Blackstone Arena, she was laying the matters of love aside, or so she thought. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Lucie found herself spying on her new teammate at a distance. He was short fiery looking guy with an evil grin planted on his face constantly threatening to burst into what must be the most horrifying laughter; promising a wild and uncontrollable sound of uncontainable glee that she suspected would be oddly attracting. He was undeniably hot. Lucie tried repeatedly to push the thought away, but she couldn't help being drawn to this wild beast. She was suddenly content that she had chosen her spunky pink outfit, the colour of pink, bringing her feminine nature to the surface. Lucie was used to facing death in the heat of battle, but found herself having a hard time to muster courage to speak to this fiery man. She was so used to putting up barriers, yet breaking them down was alien to her. She knew she had to speak soon, and that communication was crucial in the arena feeling attracted or not. Even after Jumong had started prowling in the dark corners of the changing room, Lucie had kept her cool and trying to make the team function. He was after all a dragon slayer. But the stress of being under the seekers mark had gotten to her eventually and after getting some clarity she had broken up the team. The start of the battle was closing in, and Lucie did was she knew that she had to do. "Been waiting" she said trying to sound confident. "Askha like flame" he said laughing madly as a way of introducing himself. He didn't seem like the type who would be holding back, in battle or anywhere else for that matter. "Ashka start big flame today, Ashka firestarter." Lucie was at a loss of words, but she hoped the madness came with that special sort of creativity that won battles. With a majestic outfit, the royal flame, and a flame in his hand, Ashka went on to burn the nearby dummies one by one, like their conversation hadn't taken place. "We have to get to the arena now, the battle is to begin soon, we shouldn't be late to the first battle we have as a team." Ashka threw back his head and laughed that enticing laughter of his, but all the same he stopped burning the dummies to a crisp, and they began to head towards the arena. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"The battle was over almost before it had begun. Ashka had been a molten fury igniting their enemies, and had as a final strike split the ground unleashing a scorching death from underneath. Lucie was impressed; he was everything she had hoped for and more. Some of the tension had left the air between them after the fight. "I was thinking, maybe we could grab some food, you know to celebrate the victory." Ashka gave her a flaming thumbs up and told her to be careful around fire. "You like barbeque?" asked Ashka. "I know a great Daharinan place, not very far away, but beware the food is hot!" Lucie was thrilled that she got a chance to get closer to this warm menace. "How do we get there" Lucie asked. "It is only 10 minutes by bus, and the bus stop is just around the corner. No time to waste." said Ashka/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"It was a small intimate looking place, and Lucie found herself smiling at the sight. They walked into the restaurant and quickly got to order their food. She couldn't tell if it was the wine or the smell of sulfur, but she found herself turned on by this short fella. An unfamiliar burning sensation stirred in her chest. Can't wait to try these out Lucie thought, looking at Ashka's smoldering lips telling tales of a madman. "I want you" Ashka said in his usual loud voice. The whole restaurant could obviously hear this statement, but he did not seem to mind. It was easy to tell that he was used drawing attention, and this reckless and direct way of acting, were hitting a spot inside Lucie, which no man had reached before him. "What if I don't want you" Lucie said trying to sound seductive. "Perhaps we should move this dinner to my place" Askha said with a spark in his eye as if Lucie hadn't objected. "We could make sweet love by the fire." Lucie was not one to put out on the first date, and she wasn't even sure this was a date. Only once before had she given in to such temptation, and that in some dark dungeon. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Aren't you a bit blunt, maybe you should try and treat me like the woman I am" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""That is exactly what I intend.", /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I am not that kind of woman. Did you mistake me for a whore, or some groupie, you pig",/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" "Not at all, but you have been wet all day, just by looking at me", /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""How would you know that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Believe me, I have my ways. I would lie if I said I couldn't make you even wetter. Fires is not the only thing these hands can turn on." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I know a lot about chemistry but the one I feel between us is different from anything else I know"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"And with that Lucie surrendered to what her body had been telling her all day. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Ashka lived in a quite small apartment on the 4. floor, but was decorated in a lovely minimalistic way. A small home for a small man. Ashka was breathing heavily and it seemed he didn't want to waste time on words, like a firestorm he began to rip of her clothes. As she was down to her underwear, which couldn't hide her horniness anymore, hard nipples and a dripping wet spot between her legs, Ashka suddenly stopped. "Please don't stop now, take me." To that Ashka laughed and said "No it is my turn now." Ashka burned all his clothes to ashes in an instant, showing his muscular orange body and demanded that she should get on her knees. He was already hard. His penis was surprisingly big for his size, and she knew it would be hard not to gag on it. Lucie took gently the penis in her hand, stroking it down the sides before she firmly put her lips around its head while using her tongue to teasingly lick it. Ashka felt a deep feeling of contentment coming from the feet all the way up to his head. He took Lucie by her knot and wild yet gently shoved her head closer to the root of his manhood. "Not a whore, huh" He grunted. Strangely it moved something inside Lucie making her hornier still as she tried not to gag. She couldn't wait to have this glorious cock inside her. Lucie started massaging the penis and shouted "Talk dirty to your little whore!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Shut the fuck up you dirty cunt!" Ashka said, as he dragged her mouth on to his penis again and started to almost fuck her face. "You like that bitch! You like when I fuck you in the mouth? You better like it!" he said, furiously making love to Lucie's mouth. He had his hands solidly planted in her hair and at a faster and faster pace ripped her head back and forth on his shaft. "Touch my balls, you are not doing anything anyways, just like today in the ring, I have to do everything, while you just watched whishing you could masturbate. But oh no, you a sweet innocent Lucie, fucking show the world what a horny slut you are and do it next time we fight ." The dirty talk was getting to Lucie and now she also wanted a part of the pleasure. "Eat me! eat me good! Show how big a man you are make me cum, you son of a bitch!" "Don't order me around, but very well, I don't want to cum just yet." Askha took Lucie by the neck and threw her in his surprisingly large bed. Grabbing Lucie by her inner thighs he started licking her pussy like a thirsty dog, circling her clit. Lucie was getting wilder and wilder but Ashka was used to the heat. "Yes, keep going" Lucie said moaning, no almost screaming with pleasure. She put her hands on Ashkas head and held it tight pushing it down, while lifting up her hips, desperately hoping for a rimjob before the orgasm would overtake. But Ashka didn't consent, pushing his head up with all his strength. "You have no patience woman, I call the shots here, I bet you secretly dream of being a street whore, getting filled with cum several times a day, maybe we should stop here, and you could go sell yourself." "No please keep going, I will do as you say, please." "Very well, then shut your whore mouth." He said slapping her thigh. She couldn't help but scream. He slapped her again harder this time, yelling "What did I just say?!" "Turn around you cheap slut, your ass is about to feel the wrath of the molten fury." Lucie was getting a little scared, what would this evolve to, when would it end? But in a way it made this whole ordeal way hotter. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"She turned around as was her duty. Whore she thought to herself. What the fuck has become of you? You horny bitch in heat! Lucie was a bit nervous when she could feel the tip of the penis closing in to her ass opening; it was a pleasant tickling sensation. "please be gentle" Lucie said while Ashka slowly pushed his cock in between her cheeks. "Do you really think you have a say in this, you better take it, you better like it!". Lucie did indeed like it. She liked the pain, as Ashka forced his dick into her asshole without mercy. Even though Lucie knew what a dirty whore she were, and was ashamed of it, she couldn't help herself from screaming "More. More. Harder. Give it to me" Ashka slapped her soft butt cheeks with a molten fist while shouting "You want to be gagged cunt!? Shut your god damn whore mouth" Lucie was a bit turned off by his lack of creativity in his use of words, it was like she could tell from the very start that this is man was a complete looney. She did enjoy the dick in her ass though. A simple man in a sense, not quite fitting into this modern world. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" A change of pace was needed, and they both knew it. Ashka pulled his dick out of Lucie's ass in an instance, making her afraid it would rip her intestines out with it. Now it was time for Ashka to show a more sensual side of himself. He lay down on his back. "Come on, bitch, ride me." Lucie mounted him, her dripping wet pussy filled to the brim with Ashkas dick. Slowly she began rolling her hips, once in a while pushing herself up and down on his shaft. Ashka had a firm grip on her ass. As she neared her orgasm she began try ride him faster, wilder, Ashka pushed his finger inside her asshole. At was the last thing she needed to bring her over the edge. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""You dare cum, without me telling you to?" Ashka roared as he withdrew his finger from her asshole. He pushed Lucie off with great force placing her by his side. "You lie there, and you don't move unless I tell you otherwise". He went to the drawer and grabbed a pair of blindfolds. He walked back towards the bed, and looked Lucie dead in the eye. "Put this on! And you better hurry" Lucie was thrilled, what could this change event mean, she knew that she could not wait to found out. "I'm gonna put you in molten chains!" Ashka said, while he fetched chains from underneath the bed. "Now for my final act! You better like it" She could feel herself trembling with fear, and she could not move or see at all, as the room filled with heat. Suddenly Ashka's hands where in flames. "Ashka fire starter, twisted fire starter" he laughed manically as he burned her soft skin. It started melt around the edges of his hands, as Lucie screamed as she had never screamed before. "Please stop! Safe word, please." "To hot for you bitch, I am gonna cool you down." Ashka stood up and began to piss. It was the most relieving sensation for both of them. Ashka left the room. As Lucie was laying there in the dark all alone, burned and soaked in piss, she came to know a kind of chemistry that couldn't be found in her lab: True love. /span /p 


End file.
